Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 05-48870 discloses a reciprocatory dry shaver having an outer cutter which is curved arcuately along its length. The shaver has a shaving head with an actuator for driving an inner cutter along the length of the outer cutter for shearing hairs therebetween. The actuator includes an oscillator provided with a joint for connection with the inner cutter. The oscillator is supported to the shaving head by means of resilient coupling link which allows the oscillator to move in relation to the shaving head for driving the inner cutter. The resilient coupling link extends from each of the opposite ends oscillator and is fixed to shaving head at a point closer to the inner cutter than the oscillator such that the oscillator is suspended from that point within the shaving head. Consequently, thus suspended oscillator is caused to travel along a path which is, in principle, arcuately curved to some extent in a direction opposite to the arc of the outer cutter, causing an undesired vertical movement of the inner cutter in contradiction to the arc of the outer cutter. Although the resilient coupling link is designed to absorb such undesired vertical movement, it is not possible to drive the oscillator in conformity with the arc of the outer cutter.